scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Wreck-It Tiger
TheCartoonMan12's movie-spoof of Disney 2012 film "Wreck-It Ralph" Cast *Tiger (An American Tail) as Wreck-It Ralph *Woody (Toy Story) as Fix-It Felix Jr. *Jessie (Toy Story) as Sergeant *Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Vanellope *Ringmaster (Dumbo) as King Candy *Douche (Sausage Party) as Turbo *Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Rancis *Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Candlehead *Kaa (The Jungle Book) as Sour Bill *Clowns (Dumbo) as King Candy's Oreo Guards *Jasper and Horace (101 Dalimatians) as Wynchel and Duncan *Shirely the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Taffyta *Scar (The Lion King) as Bowser *Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) as Dr. Eggman *Randell (Monsters, Inc.) as Clyde *Sid (Toy Story) as Zombie *Leonard (Angry Birds Movie) as Kano *Luxo, Jr. as Q*Bert *Woody Woodpecker as Pac-Man *Llort (A Troll in Central Park) as Zangief *Jafar (Aladdin) as M.Bison *Hades (Hercules) as Neff *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) as Sonic *Aladdin as Ryu *Genie (Aladdin) as Ken *Annoying Orange as Root Beer Tapper *Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones) as Frogger *Finn (Adventure Time) as Dig Dug *Peter Pan as Paperboy *Horton (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) as Glen *Simpsons characters as Nicelanders *Homer (The Simpsons) as Gene *Cards (Alice in Wonderland) as Cy-Bugs *Dodo (Alice in Wonderland) as General Hologram *Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Gloyd *Hamton J. Pig (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Swizzle *Mary Melody (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Minty *Sweetie Pie (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Snowanna *Elmyra Duff (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Jubileena *Bimbette (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Crumbelina *Itchy (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Adorabeezie *Furrball (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Citrusella *Fowlmouth (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Torvaid *Rhubella Rat (extra in Roderick Rat) (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Nougestia *Gogo Dodo (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Sticky *Sappy Stanley (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Beard Papa *Dusty (Planes) as Vanellope's Kart *Planes (Planes) as Karts *Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) as Kohut *March Hare (Alice in Wonderland) as one of Soldiers in Hero's Duty *Wonderland Animals (Alice in Wonderland) as Hero's Duty Soliders *Bandersnatch (Alice in Wonderland (2010)) as King Candy as a Cybug *Druggie and Drug (Sausage Party) as TurboTwins *Gordon (Thomas and Friends) as Hero's Duty Train *Mike (House of Mouse) as Sugar Rush Announcer *Timmy and Jenny (The Secret of NIMH) as Angel Kids *Jenny (Oliver and Company) as Moppet Girl *Geppetto (Pinocchio) as Mr. Litwak *General W.R. (Monsters VS. Aliens) as Surge Protector *Snipes (Rock-A-Doodle) as Clown *Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Skrillex *Tag (Hey Duggee) as Racer *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) as Satan *Peas (VeggieTales) as Laffy Taffy *Toons (Who Framed Roger Rabbit), Stars and Hearts (The Lego Movie 2) as Sugar Rush Citizens *Bear (Balto) as Cycloptopus *Vector (Despicable Me) as Shinobi *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) as Sorceress *Max (Cats Don't Dance) as 1011001 *Amy (Sonic X) as Yuni Verse *Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) and Richard Tyler (Animated) (The Pagemaster) as Gamer Boys *Hal as himself Scenes #Part 1 #Part 2 #Part 3 #Part 4 #Part 5 #Part 6 #Part 7 #Part 8 #Part 9 #Part 10 #Part 11 #Part 12 #Part 13 #Part 14 (Final) Movie used *Wreck-It Ralph Clip used *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Fievel's American Tails *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Toy Story 4 *Tiny Toon Adventures *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation *Tiny Toons Spring Break *Tiny Toons Night Ghouley *Dumbo *Sausage Party *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *101 Dalmatian: The Series *The Lion King *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters University *The Angry Birds Movie *The Angry Birds Movie 2 *Luxo Jr. *Woody Woodpecker *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Woody Woodpecker (2018 series) *A Troll in Central Park *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Hercules *Hercules: The Animated Series *Hey Duggee *Annoying Orange *Whatever Happen to Robot Jones? *Adventure Time *Peter Pan *Peter Pan in Return to Neverland *Horton Hears a Who? *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie *Alice in Wonderland *Planes *Planes: Fire & Rescue *Thomas & Friends *House of Mouse *The Secret of NIMH *The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue *Oliver & Company *Pinocchio *Monsters VS Aliens *Rock-A-Doodle *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Hey Dugee *VeggieTales *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *The Lego Movie 2 *Balto *Sonic X *Despicable Me *Cats Don't Dance *The Emperor's New Groove *The Pagemaster *The Rescuers Down Under Gallery Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Wreck-It Ralph Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Eli Wages